


A Date out on the Town

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9735944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: John asked for a proper date, but Jim is insecure about the whole night.What was the problem with them hiding away in their own world away from people?





	

Jim fiddled with the buttons of his suit as he stared in the mirror, Why did he agree to this? He didn't date... He didn't like public places and he could cook for himself, but John had been so happy at the suggestion. How could Jim say no?

He liked to cook and have John all to himself, but John had asked for a proper date night, so Jim couldn't deny his boyfriend. They could have quiet time when they got home. 

And yet......

Jim pulled up outside the house, so picking up your lover came with dating, right? Or I can just sit in the car and wait for it to erode. I can't date.... I can't date..... I can't d-

Jim stopped his thoughts, he had to move, the tickets for the show were heavy in his pocket. His favorite show as in town and he couldn't wait to take John. Jim felt like it took forever to get his body to move. "Get walking, don't be a chicken."

The Irishman hated feeling out of his depth, God..... he wanted to bolt, run back to what he knew for the millionth time that day. 

But that would upset Johnny and I would never do that. 

Jim didn't even notice when he had reached the second story flat, knocking on the door. 

John had been straightening his tie for the tenth time when he heard the knock at the door, rushing past Sherlock as he ran to answer it. "Coming!"

Jim had the best boyfriend in the world and John didn't even know it, as he looked him up and down. "You always clean up well."

John closed the door before saying anything, pulling Jim in for a kiss. "When you always look like a model, I have to keep up."

Jim giggled when they separated. "He's in there, isn't he?"

John entwined their fingers. "Why do you think I'm rushing, do you want Sherlock to ruin tonight?"

Jim paled slightly, no, he didn't want the Detective to know anything, he had to use so much courage to get here. If Sherlock said anything... "No, he would mess it up. I'd probably run for the hills."

John smiled as Jim opened his door, ever the romantic. "Exactly, I want tonight to be special. You wanted to run?"

Jim looked down, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. "I don't do this...."

John reached over, rubbing Jim's hands until he let go of his grip. John took one of Jim's hands in his. "Then even if nothing goes right, tonight will be cherished, my Love."


End file.
